Remembrance
by 1-800-SHDWRLM
Summary: On Kisara's death day, Yugi works up the courage to talk to her. Rivalshipping, Mizushipping.


**A little angsty oneshot to distract me from a few things. Please review :)**

* * *

><p>Kaiba sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back in his office chair. It was nearing midnight, and although he promised Yugi he would be home at ten, he couldn't bring himself to leave work. In a few more minutes, it would be the day Kisara died in childbirth.<p>

He glanced at the phone, still waiting for the call he never recieved, and yet grateful for not having it. Yugi was never one to pry; he understood that Kaiba would need some time alone, even if it was his son's birthday. The executive took a shuddering breath, dropping his arms to the desk and resting his head there. The thought of his beautiful, soon to be two-year-old son almost had him in tears, but he refused to. The first and last time he cried was at Kisara's funeral.

The phone rang, shaking him out of his thoughts. When he saw the house number, he was tempted to ignore it, but what if something had gone wrong at home? He had already lost his wife of seven years; he couldn't lose his son, or Yugi, as well.

"Hello?" he murmured, trying to keep the stinging tears out of his voice.

"Daddy!" a light voice called back excitedly. "Daddy, it's my birthday!"

Kaiba's eyes flashed in anger. "Why are you awake, Mizune? Where's Yugi?"

The young boy went quiet. After a few moments of silence, just as Kaiba opened his mouth to speak again, he said solemnly, "Yuu-chan said he had to talk to mommy. Mokuba is here with me."

A sharp pang of guilt spread through Kaiba's chest. "Mizune, get Mokuba to take you to bed, okay? I'll be home soon."

The excitement was back. "Okay daddy!" Mizune chirped. The executive could hear his smile, the smile that was a perfect replica of Kisara's. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Kaiba replied. His son hung up first, leaving him with a dial tone, before he too put down the phone. He stood up, shutting down his computer and grabbing his jacket off of the back of his chair, and left his office, wondering absently and distractedly whether or not Yugi had already gotten to the cemetary.

* * *

><p>Rain pounded the ground outside, spilling mud and flower petals over the streets. It was supposed to be a warm, clear night, but obviously the weathercasters were wrong. Kaiba's irritated sapphire eyes scanned the back seat of his car for an umbrella, and when he found one, he slammed the door shut and turned to face the entrance of the large cemetary.<p>

It was well kept, mostly because only the wealthy could afford to be buried there. Kaiba walked quietly through the wrought-iron gates, heading directly to the grave he'd memorized the location of. He came at least once a month, bringing flowers and sometimes a message from Mizune (in his childish crayon scrawl. The first thing he ever wrote was his mother's name.). On her death day, he usually took off of work to spend time with Mizune and clean up Kisara's grave.

When he got within a few meters, he saw a figure already there, kneeling in the mud before her. They were without a jacket or an umbrella, giving Kaiba an unhindered view of a spiky-haired head and gently arranged blonde bangs.

He came a little closer, then paused. Yugi had begun speaking.

"Hello Kisara," he said softly, his voice surprisingly steady given the condition he was in. "I'm sorry I haven't been here before… I only met Seto less than a year ago, and I didn't think that it would be acceptable for me to…" He trailed off, watching a perfect white petal from a nearby flowering tree seem to avoid every raindrop just to land on his nose. Both he and Kaiba smiled; unknown to Yugi, whenever Seto began to ramble, Kisara would just put her finger on the tip of his nose and it would silence him.

"Um… what I really came here for was…" Yugi sniffed, wiping his eyes with his soaked sleeve. "Seto is such a beautiful person, and so is Mizune… I'm so happy to be with them, but I wish I had known you…" He coughed a little, still sniffling. "Everything Seto says about you is so reverent. I'm sure you were an angel in disguise, and you came down to save him from himself…

"If I'd known you, I would never be with Seto. And I would be more than happy with that. I can see it in his eyes when he talks about you… he'll never stop loving you. And your son is such a little prodigy. He knows that you loved him, and he loves his mother as well.

"Please watch over Seto. He's—" Yugi broke off and laughed through his tears, shaking his head. "He's a hazard to himself. I'm not there to watch him every second of the day, and you know how irresponsible he is with his own well-being."

Yugi took a few deep breaths, caressing the petal between his fingers. "I wish I had known you," he repeated. "I am honored to be second to you. Thank you for letting me be with him… thank you for making Mizune." He stood up, not making a move to wipe away his tears, and traced the letters of Kisara's name on the headstone with a shaking fingertip. "I have to get back to them now… only the gods know where Seto is at this hour, and I didn't tuck Mizune in yet. He loves stories. Did you love to read?"

A whimper broke through the facade he was building. "I'll come back later today, Kisara… I have so much to tell you, and even though you don't care—" A few more petals fell, landing in his hair and on his shoulders. Yugi nodded. "Thank you."

He turned, and brought a hand to his chest in shock. "S-Seto! I didn't know— I mean, how long have you been standing there?"

Kaiba walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. "Kisara would have loved you," he murmured, running his fingers through Yugi's hair. "I'm absolutely sure you two would have been the best of friends."

Violet eyes glanced up at him, then back to the headstone. "Yeah," Yugi whispered, a small smile on his face.


End file.
